Obscurus Books
Obsurcus books is one of the most well renowned Wizarding Publishing houses, located at 18a, South Side, Diagon Alley. Owned by Everett Scabior & Althea Scabior , Obscurus continues to run as a privately held publishing company, and publishes everything from non-fiction to fiction works. Known Published Works Non-Fiction: * Minority Matters by Louisa Carter (September, 2086) * Blackmarket Balaur by Hunter Bones (December 3rd 2082) * Quidditch Psychology and Human Kinetics by Colin MacKenzie (June 7th 2081) * He's A Keeper by Colin MacKenzie''(March 4th 2078)'' * Under the “Lost City” by Everett Scabior (November 1st 2077) * Wizarding Royalty or just Muggle Madness? The Truth Behind the Royal Family by Everett Scabior (January 17th 2077) * Beyond the Tales: 20th Century Wizards and Witches by Everett Scabior (October 22nd 2074) * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them – Newt Scamander (1927) Fiction * A Summer of Dragons: Fragements by Everett Scabior (August 12th 2080) * A Children’s Anthology of Monsters by Newt Scamander * The Aquila Albert Adventures by Brynn Tate ** Raining Crups and Kneazles (2080) ** Don’t Let the Billywigs Bite (2082) ** Take the Tebo by Its Horns (2083) ** ‘Til the Mooncalves Come Home (2084) ** Walking on Dragon Eggshells (2086) ** Keeping the Werewolf from the Door (Due in 2088) History Obsurcus Books was created in 1914 by Orford Obscurus an advice columnist at Daily Prophet After spending nearly five years trying to convince publishing companies such as “Little Red Books” and “Winickus Press” to publish his tale of the life of Wizarding poet Percival Pratt, Orford was convinced that both houses opinions on his writing was influenced by his column pieces. After an angry spat in the lobby of Winickus Press, which resulted in a few bloody noses, a near loss of limb and a person falling into a fountain, Orford stormed out and that night Obsurcus Books was created. Orford’s book was the first to be released and then was followed by others from his colleagues in the field. His standard for what books he would publish was low, for the mere purpose of potentially getting on his competitors nerves. In 1916 Orford found himself with enough money to purchase a permanent spot in Diagon Alley. The new place of residence brought along new people to the team including Augustus Worme, . Although he was making some money, Orford often found Obsurcus Books breaking even in terms of finance but the wizard was too stubborn to shut down. In 1918 Orford sent Augustus Worme to approach a young man named Newton Scamander an employee of the Ministry of Magic to write a book that would be later known as Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. The book was published in 1927 and instantly became a bestseller, sky rocketing Obscurus Books’ reputation. For years it continued to prosper and was passed down the Obsurcus family line until 2069 when it started to meet in finical troubles. Kelver Obscurus the owner and grandson of Orford Obscurus was a well-known gambler who heard from a trusted source that Australia was a sure to be winner of the Quidditch World Cup. Betting almost all of the companies money Kelver was in for a rude awakening when England won , leaving the company ultimately bankrupt. Flavia Obscurus, Kelver’s younger sister took over ownership from her brother and brought a handful of investors together with the promise of stocks and the ability for the company to thrive if given the money. With the initial investment from each shareholder, Obscurus Books began to thrive again. In 2076 Flavia fell ill and passed away leaving her shares with her son Maksim Obscurus. Maksim although raised in a publishing family wasn’t exactly ecstatic to become the owner. He was more interested in matters of money and shares of the company rather than actual books. Working hard Maksim managed to increase his shares from 60% percent of the company to 80% in a matter of 2 years. The quality of the books that Obscurus Books was started to release however was decreasing. On one sunny afternoon in April, 2080, Maksim met with Everett Scabior , a former university classmate of his and an Author with many books published under the Obsurcus Books name, and announced his plans to step down. After a lengthy conversation, a new plan was decided. Everett Scabior would take over as owner to Obscurus and take 70% of Maksims 80% shares. Maksim would not completely leave the team though, he would continue to work under Scabior, strictly in the Finance Department. On May 1st 2080 Maksim Obscurus stepped down as CEO, and Everett Scabior took over as Owner and CEO. Scabior’s first act as CEO was to commission Hunter Bones for a potential undercover story that later resulted in Blackmarket Balaur . In 2084 after marrying Everett Scabior, Althea Scabior legally became the co-owner of Obscurus. Owners *Everett Scabior (2080-Present) & Althea Scabior (2084-Present) *Maksim Obscurus (2076-2080) *Flavia Obscurus (2069-2076) *Kelver Obscurus (2059-2069) *Rossdale Obscurus (2041-2059) *Buford Obscurus & Ondine Jones (Co-Owners) (1985-2005) *Orford Obscurus (Founder) (1914-1985) Known Employees *Everett Scabior - CEO, Owner & Editorial Director *Althea Scabior - Owner, Contracts & Publicity Director *Maksim Obscurus - Finance Other jobs: Editorial Assistant, Publishing copy-editor, Design, Production, Marketing & Sales, Rights, Human Resources (Page Creator's Note: If you have any characters that might be interested in working at Obscurus just send me a PM (Kaos.Doodles) on SnitchSeeker. ^_^ Thanks!) Category:Wizarding businesses Category:Diagon Alley Category:Books